Conventional mode-locked lasers utilize fiber pigtailed optical components spliced together to form the laser optical cavity. Optical fiber inter-connections between each optical component produce a laser optical cavity path length that can be 100 m or more. Such a long optical cavity produces an optical path length that is very sensitive to disturbances such as temperature change and vibration, adversely affecting the frequency stability of the laser output.